


Best Laid Plans

by brainfrz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfrz/pseuds/brainfrz
Summary: Seblaine Spring Fling 2017





	Best Laid Plans

Blaine isn’t sure how things had gotten so out of hand. It was supposed to be just a short walk through the woods from the state park entrance to the grassy picnic area by the lake. But an hour later, he and Sebastian are still trudging their way through dense forest, cell phone coverage long since lost, and with it, their ability to navigate their way through the park trails. Neither idiot had thought to bring an actual map with them.

All week, the weather reports had been promising that this weekend would be the first warm one of the year. Blaine, eager finally to shed the winter coats, decided this was an ideal opportunity for a picnic in the park. Sebastian tempered Blaine’s excitement a bit by pointing out that half the city was likely thinking the exact same thing. 

Undeterred, Blaine decided to just plan carefully and make sure they arrived early enough to get a good spot but late enough that they wouldn’t be sitting around in puddles of morning dew. He meticulously prepared a romantic lunch for his boyfriend, packing artisanal breads and cheeses, perfectly paired wine, pillow-y soft sheets perfect for cloud-watching, and bone china swiped from his mother’s china cabinet on his last visit home. Blaine was ready for any eventuality.

The couple had made good time on the drive out of the city. But somewhere just beyond the parking lot, Sebastian got a twinkle in his eye and pulled Blaine off the dirt path leading to the picnic area, pushed him up against a tree trunk, and kissed him soundly. Blaine’s not too proud to admit that he completely melted under his boyfriend’s practiced touch. And when Sebastian pulled away, cocksure grin on his face, Blaine was left too dazed and breathless to notice when they turned down the wrong trail.

So now, energy flagging, Blaine carries a heavy basket of food and wine for a picnic they are certainly now too late to have. “Seb,” Blaine calls after the taller boy, who is several paces further up the trail, “I think we need to turn back. This path just keeps taking us away from the lake.”

“Just a little more,” Sebastian calls back. “I have a feeling we’re headed in the right direction.”

Blaine sighs, and stops to take a swig out of his water bottle. When he looks back up, Sebastian is nowhere to be seen.

“Babe?” Blaine calls out, suddenly alone in the woods and really hoping this day isn’t about to get even worse that in already is.

“Over here. Watch your step.”

Perplexed, Blaine follows Sebastian’s voice off the trail and through a maze of rocky boulders, nearly stumbling several times over his boat shoes. 

Blaine’s patience is wearing thin, and when he finally catches sight of Sebastian, standing on top of a large, flat rock, facing away from him, he’s about ready to drag Sebastian back to the trail, back to the car, and leave the picnic basket for the birds to feast on. 

“Sebastian, what-“ but Blaine cuts off mid-sentence when he finally sees what Sebastian is looking at. A beautiful, turquoise pool of water, so clear he can make out the smooth stones at the bottom, light from the mid-day sun dancing on the surface. Flowers in full bloom line the pool’s edge and a thin waterfall cascades down the sheet of rock opposite from their standing place. The tall forest trees, an annoying obstacle just minutes before, now form a protective wall around this secluded space, holding the noises of the outside world at bay. 

Blaine is brought back from his wonderment by the feel of Sebastian’s palm against his. Blaine looks up into his boyfriend’s twinkling eyes. “This is amazing.” Blaine breathes.

Sebastian grins back. “I know. Perfect place for us to have a picnic. Plus, no annoying crowds or sticky-fingered children to bother us.”

Blaine considers Sebastian carefully. “You planned this.”

“I did.”

“You manipulated me. With your kissing.”

“I did.”

“You could have just told me you wanted to come here.”

“I know. But it was more fun this way.” 

Later, as the two boys curl up for a post-lunch nap, Sebastian’s head resting on his chest, Blaine resolves to get back at him when they get back home. After all, if being with Sebastian has taught him anything, it’s that life is nothing without surprises. But for now, he lets the soothing sounds of the waterfall and his boyfriend’s soft snuffling carry him off to sleep.


End file.
